Iuchi Ietsuna
Iuchi Ietsuna was a water shugenja of the Unicorn Clan and the Iuchi Daimyo. Family Ietsuna was the son of Iuchi Karasu and Kuni Hiruko, the cousin of Kuni Yori. He had a sister, Iuchi Yue. Way of the Unicorn, p. 73 He was born only weeks before his father's death in 1133. Fate of the Ruby, by Shawn Carman Seeking his Father Karasu had disappeared, lost in battle against the traitor Kuni Yori. Ietsuna believed that he could find him, free him and return him to the Empire. He ventured into the Shadowlands after he passed his gempukku at sixteen years old. He was taken by bloodspeakers and imprisoned in the Ruby of Iuchiban. Released The Ruby was recovered from the Shadowlands by Moto Akikazu in 1168. He guessed a pure soul was trapped inside and studied the Ruby hard, seeking how to free it from the ruby. He forsook himself to such an extent that his spirit slipped away, near to die. The Shi-Tien Yen-Wang appeared and told the ruby could not be overcome save by honorable, noble sacrifice, just as Akikazu did, committed in giving his life to free the spirit trapped within it. The ruby disappeared and Ietsuna was released. Akikazu told he was led to the ruby the Lords of Death. They bade Akikazu find Ietsuna and bring him home, because he would be among their greatest servants. Ietsuna was willing to know more of the Lords of the Death. If they could free him, perhaps they could lead Ietsuna to his father. Iuchi Daimyo After twenty years of imprsionment, Ietsuna struggled to adapt to a vastly changed Empire, and joined the Jade Magistrates. Vacant Throne, p. 115 After sufficient time had been allowed for him to recover, Iuchi Daimyo Iuchi Katamari offered the position to Ietsuna. Ietsuna accepted, and kept Katamari on as his Hatamoto. Shawn Carman's confirmation Plague In 1171 several Unicorn villages had been struck with plague, and despite the combined efforts of the best Unicorn shugenja no answer had been found. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Imperial Court In 1172 Ietsuna had been sent by the Khan to the Imperial Court to improve his grasp of politics. After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress Iweko I in the opening of the winter court, the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. He was counseled by Moto Genki to attend it. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Hunting the Daughter With the combined efforts of several of the greatest rokugani shugenja the Ebon Daughter was captured, her powers temporarily negated through a modified Ritual of Forgetting, and moved to the Imperial Court to be judged by the Empress, in presence of her brother Ietsuna. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was found a traitor to the Empire and executed by the Crab Clan, Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman in the month of the Hare of 1173. Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 Spiritual Threat to the Empire In 1199 the Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to Ietsuna an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Ietsuna politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Aged In 1200 Ietsuna was only forty-seven years old because of his imprisonment. He was losing touch with the modern era and had begun seeking a replacement. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire See also * Iuchi Ietsuna/Meta External Links * Iuchi Ietsuna (Words and Deeds) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Jade Magistrates